


Преодоление

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Splatterpunk 2015 [2]
Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Canon Asexual Character, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: После гибели Энн Стив винит себя и всё глубже погружается в депрессию. Дух чувствует себя бессильным, не зная, как ему помочь. Но тут в Потерянной Миле объявляются близнецы.
Series: FK Splatterpunk 2015 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841689
Kudos: 1





	Преодоление

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2015, команда Splatterpunk, 2 лвл  
> https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5296542
> 
> Имя Зиллах (Zillah) читается как "Цилла". В штате Вашингтон есть город с таким названием и соответствующим написанием, но здесь обыграно его книжное прочтение.

**1\. Опасность**

Стив проснулся от собственного крика. Судорожно дыша, убрал пряди, прилипшие к влажному от пота лбу, и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять лихорадочное сердцебиение. Тяжело перевернувшись на бок, он свесил руку с кровати и нашарил стоящую на полу недопитую банку пива.

Самым отвратительным в таких пробуждениях было то, что он не помнил своих снов.

Дешёвое, да ещё и тёплое пиво неприятно горчило. Стив поморщился и поставил банку обратно на пол, но она перевернулась, и остатки растеклись по выскобленным доскам. Стиву было откровенно плевать.

Тихих шагов Духа он не слышал и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда скрипнула дверь. Зачем-то Стив решил притвориться спящим. Дух вошёл в комнату, двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не своротить что-нибудь в темноте, одеяло, накинутое на узкие плечи, тащилось за ним, будто белая мантия. Наступив в разлитую лужу, Дух вздрогнул и отдёрнул ногу, но уголок одеяла угодил аккурат в остатки пива. Дух не заметил этого. 

— Стив, ты в порядке?  
Тот вздохнул и открыл глаза. Дух сидел на корточках перед кроватью, и тусклый лунный свет, струящийся сквозь не зашторенное окно, смутно выхватывал из темноты левую половину его лица.  
— Да, я в порядке, чёрт возьми. Иди спать, — раздражённо проворчал Стив.  
Дух вздохнул и поднялся. Перекинув через локоть часть одеяла, он так же неслышно вышел, тихо скрипнув дверью.

Стив ударил кулаком по матрасу, злясь на себя за резкость. Всё-таки, Дух заботился о нём и не заслуживал такого отношения. Но Стив ничего не мог поделать со злостью и раздражением, всё больше и больше поглощавшими его. Казалось, он абсолютно разучился нормально общаться и был способен только недовольно ворчать и срываться.

С тех пор, как «Потерянные души?» вернулись из тура, Стив окончательно перебрался в дом Духа — здесь почти ничего не напоминало об Энн. Он почти не выходил из дома, целыми днями валяясь на диване перед телевизором, накачиваясь пивом или виски. В пьяном отупении месяц тянулся за месяцем. Друзья не могли понять, что происходит — импровизированные гастроли прошли удачно, но тогда почему Стив так подавлен и даже не хочет работать над новым материалом? Он перестал с ними видеться, боясь окончательно сорваться — лучше им не знать, что стало с Энн на самом деле. И чья в этом вина.

Стив закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок, в темноте кажущийся бездонным провалом. От беспричинной злости на Духа делалось ещё хуже. День за днём, с редкими перерывами на сон, его преследовали фурии вины, ненависти к себе и, одновременно, жалости.

Стив винил и ненавидел себя за то, что сорвал злость на Энн и не смог переступит через гордыню, чтобы попросить прощения. Но если бы в Потерянной Миле не объявился Зиллах, он бы смог всё исправить — Дух подталкивал его к правильным действиям шаг за шагом. Зиллах всё разрушил, использовав Энн. Стив до сих пор не верил, что это была случайность. И не смог смириться с тем, что Энн, зачавшая смертельный плод, всё равно бы умерла. Ему казалось, что если б был рядом с Энн в тот момент, когда зелье, приготовленное Равентоном, спровоцировало выкидыш, она выжила бы. Дух убеждал его в обратном, но Стив с мазохистским упоением продолжал терзать себя разного рода «если бы»: если бы он не поднял на Энн руку, если бы он помирился с ней на концерте, если бы он остался с ней… Как ни крути, он был виноват. Но Дух не осуждал его. Стив помнил, как бояться потерять его — самого лучшего друга, самого близкого человека и, наверное, единственного, кого он действительно любил. Но когда привязанность и благодарность сменились глухим раздражением? Дух бесил своей способностью понимать и прощать. Стив ощущал себя слишком жалким. Он видел, что Дух чувствует это и переживает, но не мог заставить себя прекратить. И уйти тоже не мог, как будто за порогом ждал призрак Энн.

***  
С холма на Потерянную Милю открывался неплохой вид. Маленький городок почти как на ладони. Близнецы оглядывали его критично, оценивали свои новые охотничьи угодья. Здесь почти все друг друга знают, а значит, будет сложно охотиться и не привлекать к себе внимания, но их неудержимо влекло сюда.

В первый раз близнецы оказались здесь случайно, и их жертвой стал мальчишка, сбежавший из дома. Они не планировали возвращаться, если бы не случайная встреча с парнем, аура которого была такой же необычной, как и имя — Дух. Тогда они открыли ему тайны смерти, а взамен могли испробовать его жизнь на вкус, но тут вмешался его дружок.

Близнецы почти забыли об этой встрече, но Духа и его приятеля каким-то образом занесло в лавку Равентона, где они квартировали. Дух заходил в их комнату, они чувствовали его запах, и жалели, что той ночью их не было дома. Какая жалость, они разминулись всего на несколько часов.

Близнецы хотели найти Духа, но сначала им нужно было восстановить силы, тающие всё быстрее и быстрее.

***  
Дух вернулся к себе в комнату, и устало уткнулся лицом в смятую подушку. Побывавший в пивной лужице уголок одеяла был неприятно влажным, но он не обратил внимание на такую досадную мелочь. Со Стивом творилось неладное.

Если вначале Дух надеялся, что время лечит и Стив придёт в себя, то теперь стало очевидным, что он всё больше и больше погружается в трясину депрессии. Дух надеялся, что сможет помочь ему пережить боль потери и чувство вины, но всё оказалось гораздо сложнее — Стив не хотел помощи.

Дух подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них подбородком. Было страшно — он не знал, как помочь Стиву.

Почти всё время, что «Потерянные души?» провели в разъездах, Дух почти не спал — он чувствовал, что Стив на грани и не сегодня так завтра решится вывернуть на полной скорости на встречную полосу или пробить ограждение моста. От суицида его удерживало только присутствие Духа — он не хотел забирать его жизнь. Но с наступлением ночи зов смерти вкрадывался в сознание Стива всё отчётливее, мысли его окрашивались кровью. Пусть способности Духа были не настолько сильны, как у бабушки, всё-таки кое-что он унаследовал, и улавливать мысли и эмоции Стива для него не составляло труда. Поэтому каждую ночь он прогонял его кошмары. Дух устал. Боль Стива измотала его, да и сам он переживал не меньше.

Вернувшись домой, Стив закрылся — словно моллюск в раковине, и Дух больше не мог прогонять его дурные сны — сил не хватало. Он не знал, временно это или же истратил весь свой дар.

Рассветный сумрак расстелился по комнате, сглаживая очертания предметов, а Дух всё ещё не спал, прислушиваясь к звукам из-за тонкой стенки. Но было тихо.

***  
Дух разложил перед собой альбомные листы и цветные карандаши. Рисование для него было своего рода медитацией. Но сегодня расслабиться не вышло. Состояние Стива занимало мысли, и рука как будто сама водила карандашом по бумаге — Дух не контролировал процесс.

Стив прошёл мимо него на кухню, буркнув что-то очень отдалённо похожее на «доброе утро», и Дух отрешённо кивнул ему. Со стороны казалось, будто он погрузился в транс, спит с открытыми глазами, а правая рука сама по себе уверенно выводит линии, складывающиеся в осмысленный рисунок.

Дух прислушивался к эмоциям Стива. Он зол на себя. Опять. Дух вздохнул, и потянулся за красным изгрызенным карандашом.

Завтрак настроение Стива не улучшил, к тому же, кончился кофе. Стив раздражённо швырнул жестянку в урну, достал из холодильника бутылку «Нацбогемы», и направился в гостиную с твёрдым намерением завалиться перед телевизором и продолжить деградировать. Дух что–то рисовал, сидя прямо на полу перед низким журнальным столиком.  
— Можно посмотреть?  
Дух встрепенулся, будто вырванный из дремоты.  
— Д–да, конечно…

Стив аккуратно забрал рисунок. Ярко-красный и насыщенно-жёлтый. Стив судорожно вздохнул, крепче стиснув горлышко бутылки вмиг ослабевшими пальцами. Дух рисовал довольно посредственно, но он всё равно узнал близнецов, хоть и видел их лишь раз.

Дух с тревогой смотрел на изменившегося в лице друга. Поднявшись, он осторожно забрал листок и вздрогнул. Близнецы на рисунке ехидно улыбались, по-змеиному сплетаясь телами.  
— Зачем ты нарисовал их? — прозвучало как обвинение.  
— Я не хотел, — виновато опустил глаза Дух. — Просто задумался, и оно как–то само вышло…  
Стив выхватил листок у него из рук и скомкал.  
— Это всё как-то… слишком, — вздохнул он и зачем-то добавил: — Ещё и кофе закончился.  
— Я за ним съезжу, — Дух как будто был рад уйти и положить конец неловкой сцене.

***  
День выдался солнечным и тёплым, но тревога не покидала Духа. Казалось, воздух наэлектризован и достаточно лёгкого движения ресниц, чтоб посыпались жалящие искры. Что-то нехорошее нависло над Потерянной Милей.

Крутя педали старенького велосипеда, Дух напряжённо смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что не так. С виду всё как обычно. Являлось ли знаком, что он нарисовал близнецов? Возможно, это просто совпадение, и у него самого уже шалят нервы.

Стив, не моргая, смотрел на огонь. Проклятые близнецы догорали в пепельнице. Жаль, что это всего лишь бумага. Он видел их однажды, на концерте в Новом Орлеане, который толком и не запомнил — волнение за Энн и выпитое помешали даже рассмотреть их толком. Но теперь Стив узнал их сразу. 

Тогда, два года назад, Дух видел их во сне и рассказал ему. Потом они проезжали мимо убитого мальчишки, а на холме близнецы напугали Духа, оставаясь невидимыми для него… Стив устало потёр глаза — вся эта чертовщина была выше его понимания. Он так и не понял, что собой представляет эта пара, хотя испитое до состояния мумии тело Равентона служило лучшим доказательством, что от близнецов лучше держаться подальше. Очень хотелось верить, что Дух нарисовал их случайно, и это ничего не значит.

Возле скобяной лавки как всегда играли в шашки старики. Дух поздоровался с ними и прислонил велосипед к стене. Почти каждый раз старики спрашивали его, полушутя-полувсерьёз, не чувствует ли он что-нибудь необычное, он ведь внук миссис Деливеранс, к словам которой всегда прислушивались — белая ведьма никогда не ошибалась. Но сегодня самый старый из компании решил сам поделиться информацией.  
— Слыхал новость-то?  
Дух, выудивший из кармана куртки деньги и прикидывающий, хватит ли сдачи после покупки кофе на что-нибудь ещё, желательно съедобное, мотнул головой.  
— И не чувствуешь ничего? — хитро прищурился дед.  
Дух поднял голову и серьёзно взглянул в слезящиеся глаза старика:  
— Чувствую. Плохое что-то. Нависло, как туча…  
Старики согласно закивали. Обратившийся к Духу сплюнул на землю:  
— У Смитов, которые рядом с холмом живут, сын пропал. Пошёл в школу — и исчез.  
— В смысле? — зачем–то переспросил Дух.  
— В школе не появился и домой не вернулся. Так-то.  
— В полиции сначала решили, что парнишка сбежал, — вступил в разговор другой старик, помоложе, — да и не разбежались особо — сутки ведь не прошли.  
— Но сейчас–то зашевелились, забегали, — скривился первый. — Двух часов не прошло, как труп-то случайно обнаружили.  
Дух нахмурился — если речь идёт о том мальчишке, о котором он подумал, то ему лет семь или восемь... было — кому понадобилось убивать ребёнка?  
— В прошлом году вот тоже ребятишки исчезали, но те из неблагополучных семей были. А этот-то вовсе не из таковских.  
— Не бывало ещё такого в Потерянной Миле, — загалдели старики. Дух согласно кивал и поддакивал, отступая к продуктовому магазину. На душе стало совсем тревожно.

Наконец, он купил банку дешёвого растворимого кофе и кулёк мармелада. Кассирша тоже желала с ним посплетничать об убийстве, но Дух неуклюже соврал, что торопится и поскорее улизнул.  
Кажется, худшие предположения начали сбываться.

***  
Стиву казалось, что реальность съёживается и рассыпается пеплом. В местных новостях говорили об убийстве ребёнка. В любой другой день он не придал бы этому значения, списав всё на каких-нибудь заезжих отморозков, но после напоминания о близнецах всё приобрело зловещий оттенок. Когда Дух заговорил о них впервые, тоже ведь был убит мальчишка.

Вернувшийся Дух выглядел подавленным и растерянным. Стив понял, что он знает. Захотелось напиться, чтобы погрузиться в расплывчатое безмятежное забытьё, но нарастающая тревога будто нейтрализовала уже поглощённый алкоголь. Сознание стало отвратительно ясным, впервые за этот месяц.

Дух отнёс кофе и мармелад на кухню. Обыкновенные повседневные действия казались донельзя абсурдными, когда подсознание сигнализировало об угрозе. Он горестно вздохнул и прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу.  
— Ты думаешь, это они? — вошедший на кухню Стив был на удивление трезвым. Что ж, хотя бы одна хорошая новость.  
— Я не знаю, — Дух покачал головой и обхватил себя за плечи. — Чувствую что-то не хорошее, но пока не могу уловить…  
— Может, это «что-то» тут не задержится.

Дух рассеянно кивнул, настороженно прислушиваясь к чему-то, ведомому только ему. Стив нервничал всё больше и больше — таким обеспокоенным он друга ещё не видел. Даже два года назад, когда к ним в дом ввалился Зиллах со своей стаей. Даже когда они отправились в Новый Орлеан за Энн — Дух был расстроен, но всё-таки старался вселить в него уверенность. А сейчас он этого не чувствовал.

Стив ощутил, как закипает ярость — он не позволит разрушить то, что осталось от его мира. Это убийство, пусть даже совершённое близнецами, их не касается — очень хотелось надеяться на это. Он подошёл к Духу и положил ладонь на острое плечо.  
— Не изводи себя. Ты этому парнишке ничем уже помочь не сможешь.  
— Это «что-то»… — Дух тяжело сглотнул, — оно всё ещё здесь.  
— И что ты сделаешь–то? Пойдёшь к копам?  
Дух тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову.  
— Я не знаю…  
— А я знаю, — вдруг решительно заявил Стив. — Мы просто выкинем это из головы. Что бы там ни произошло, оно нас не касается. Так что сейчас мы выберем какой-нибудь фильмец, и будем валяться на диване. О, и есть мармелад!

Дух слабо улыбнулся, с надеждой заглянув в глаза Стива — неужели он выходит из алкогольного анабиоза? Воистину, нет худа без добра. Дух и представить не мог, что чья-то смерть заставит Стива вспомнить, что сам он пока ещё жив.

***  
Дух прислонился щекой к плечу Стива. От него пахло пивом и острым потом — привычно, успокаивающе. Стив с интересом наблюдал за происходящим на экране, как будто в первый раз смотрел «Эдвард руки-ножницы», и неосознанно перебирал длинные волосы Духа. И Дух ощущал умиротворение, как будто ничего не произошло. Это было странно, но всё-таки дарило слабую надежду — может, ничего страшного больше и не случится?

Два года назад он думал точно так же. Ему и Стиву казалось, что боль притупилась, что они смогут жить, будто бы ничего и не произошло. Но так было лишь в первые полгода. По ночам Стива мучили кошмары, но днём он был полон решимости по кусочку собрать то, что осталось от его прежней жизни. И всё же Дух чувствовал, как с каждым днём друг всё больше замыкается в себе, как тень смерти Энн закрывает от него солнце. Их импровизированные гастроли, растянувшиеся на весь следующий год, были попыткой сбежать от воспоминаний, перекрыть их новыми впечатлениями. Но результат был обратным — именно тогда Стив начал думать о суициде. Дух больше не хотел обманываться. Если сейчас всё спокойно, не факт, что утром это не изменится.

Снова сделалось страшно, до жути. Что, если Стив окончательно решил свести счёты с жизнью, и этот вечер — последний? Дух прислушался к его эмоциям и уловил решимость. Стив хотел оградить их маленький, лежащий в руинах мирок от беды. Это было сродни эскапизму — не вижу зла, не слышу зла — но, по крайней мере, Стив не собирался сбегать из жизни. «Всё будет хорошо, Стив, мы справимся», — мысленно обратился к нему Дух и заметил, как тот едва заметно улыбнулся. Мысли читать Стив не умел, да и эмпатом не был, но с Духом они на одной волне, он его чувствовал.

Духу всегда становилось грустно, когда шли финальные сцены фильма. Не то что он любил хэппи-энды, просто Эдвард ему нравился, и каждый раз Дух переживал за персонажа Бёртона как если бы тот был реальным человеком. Друзья всегда говорили Духу, что, наверное, он улавливает с Эдвардом духовное родство — такой же не от мира сего. Дух не спорил — им виднее. К тому же, он и правда чувствовал себя чужим в этом странном мире. Как будто его место было не здесь.  
— Эй, не расстраивайся, парень, — Стив легонько толкнул Духа локтем. — Мы-то ведь знаем, что всё закончилось хорошо.  
— Да, — серьёзно кивнул Дух. — Эдвард и Ким встретились после смерти и вечно были счастливы.  
— Ну вот. Хэппи-энд же!  
— Посмертный, — улыбнулся Дух.  
Стив вымученно улыбнулся в ответ, невольно подумав, что если загробный мир действительно существует, как его встретит Энн?  
— Предлагаю посмотреть какую-нибудь тупую комедию, желательно с пивом. Кто «за»?  
Дух вскинул руку.  
— Единогласно.  
Ему было радостно видеть Стива таким, как прежде.

**2\. Решение**

Дух проснулся резко, как будто от удара. Что-то произошло.

Сердце бешено стучало, в горле пересохло. Дух подошёл к окну, отдёрнул штору. Безмятежно светила убывающая луна. Свет в окнах соседних домов не горел, и практически ничего невозможно было рассмотреть. Темно и тихо. Обманчиво безмятежно.

Дух вернулся в постель и завернулся в одеяло, слабо попахивающее пивом — забыл сменить пододеяльник. Может быть, это всего лишь один из тех снов, что поражают своей реалистичностью? Дух часто видел такие. Он даже думал, что оживил близнецов таким образом.

Близнецы… Если это они, то их появление в Потерянной Миле не случайно. И всё-таки Дух надеялся, что ошибся. Как будто его надежда могла что-то изменить.

***  
Дух не спал всю ночь. Как только рассвело, он торопливо оделся, прошёл в гостиную и включил телевизор. Как раз шёл утренний выпуск местных новостей. 

Накатила дурнота. Он обессилено опустился на диван, пульт выпал из рук на пол.

«Священный тис» окружили полицейские машины. Красно-синие мигалки бросали зловещие отсветы на растерянные лица завсегдатаев, толпящихся рядом с жёлтой заградительной лентой. Владелец клуба, Кинси Колибри, ссутулившись и сокрушённо опустив седеющую голову, давал показания полицейскому. Духу стало жаль Кинси — «Тис» стал воплощением его мечты, прибежищем для тех, кому нужна поддержка и стартовой площадкой для талантливых музыкантов, а случившееся могло навлечь на клуб неприятности. Камера сместилась чуть в сторону, и Дух увидел тело, накрытое чёрным полиэтиленом. Дикторша назвала личность убитой — девушка из соседнего городка, регулярно приезжавшая в Потерянную Милю потусоваться.

— Эй, ты чем там брякаешь? — заспанный Стив высунулся из своей комнаты и широко зевнул.  
— Пульт уронил, — тихо ответил Дух, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
— О, чёрт… — репортаж заставил Стива окончательно проснуться.  
— Стив, мы должны туда поехать.  
Тот не стал спрашивать зачем. Просто кивнул и ушёл одеваться.

Дух выключил телевизор. Руки заметно дрожали. Никогда он не было настолько напуганным. И это был страх не за себя, а за друзей и ни в чём не повинных людей, которым угрожает реальная опасность. Стало горько, что он не может предотвратить зло.

***  
В полузаброшенном квартале, где находился «Священный тис» царила утренняя сонная тишина. Полицейские, медики и свидетели разъехались, ничего не напоминало о трагедии, кроме заградительной ленты, с надписью «Не пересекать», протянутой между стенами клуба и заброшенного магазина с выбитыми стёклами. О теле, лежавшем в простенке между зданьями, ничего не напоминало. Не было заметно ни одной капли крови.

Дух вышел из тандербёрда, не закрыв за собой дверцу, словно боялся нарушить тишину громким хлопком. Стив хотел последовать за ним, но Дух жестом остановил его. Отстукивая пальцами по рулю нервный ритм, он наблюдал, как Дух подошёл вплотную к ленте и замер.

Дух закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Улавливались только слабые отголоски — совсем не так, как два года назад, когда ощутил последние мгновения жизни того мальчишки, Роберта. Может быть, это потому, что тело девушки уже увезли. Образы, возникающие под закрытыми веками, были слабыми, призрачными. Он не мог уловить, почему Джой вышла из клуба одна. Но всё-таки ему удалось нащупать некую нить, и ощущения обрушились на него волной — охотничий азарт, жажда, вожделение. Тёмные-тёмные желания. Могильный холод. Запах гнили и приторных духов.

Сомнений не осталось — это близнецы.  
Теперь Дух отчётливо видел, что произошло.

_Джой выходит из клуба и направляется к своей припаркованной неподалёку машине, чтобы забрать забытую косметичку. Из заброшенного магазина выходят двое — Джой рассеянно скользит по ним взглядом, и отмечает, что они красивы, но выглядят как будто нездоровыми, джанки, наверное. Это высокие близнецы — волосы одного выкрашены в ярко-красный цвет, а у другого — в насыщенно-жёлтый. Кожа их кажется бледной и какой-то омертвелой, под глазами тёмные круги. А может, это всего лишь игра тусклого освещения. Джой проходит мимо них, улыбнувшись, и они улыбаются ей — хищно, надменно. Девушка слышит тихий смешок, и тут же её хватают сильные руки, зажимают рот. Её тащат в темноту.  
— Нам хватит её?  
— Вряд ли. Не знаю, как ты, а я был на грани истощения.  
Джой не видит, кто из них это говорит и не понимает, о чём они. Ей страшно. Ужас парализует её.  
— Нам нужно кормиться где-то в другом месте. Здесь это слишком заметно.  
Красноволосый попадает в поле зрения Джой. Он медленно облизывает серым языком сухие, потрескавшиеся губы.  
— Как думаешь, Дух догадается?  
Его брат пожимает плечами и прижимается губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее Джой. Второй близнец стискивает её талию острыми пальцами и почти ласково смыкает зубы на мочке уха.  
— Не бойся, девочка. Смерть — это просто.  
— Смерть — это успокоение._

Красная, пульсирующая боль Джой и мысли насыщающихся близнецов сплелись в кошмарный узор. Дух обессилено опустился на колени, сжав виски.

Стив вышел из машины и, быстро подойдя к нему, крепко стиснул плечо.  
— Пойдём отсюда, Дух, пойдём.  
Дух поднялся, и Стив притянул его к себе. Дух прижался к нему, уткнувшись в плечо. Стив чувствовал, как он дрожит. Стив начал гладить его по волосам, нашёптывая что-то успокоительное. 

Дух неосознанно жадно впитывал его желание защитить, и понемногу стало лучше.  
— Поехали к Кинси. Мы ему нужны.  
— Ты в порядке? — Стив с сомнением посмотрел на Духа. Тот слабо кивнул.  
Всю дорогу до дома Колибри они молчали. Стиву не терпелось узнать, что же уловил Дух, но не лез с расспросами — сам расскажет, когда сочтёт нужным.

***  
Кинси сидел на крыльце своего дома. Выглядел он абсолютно подавленным — смерть девушки сильно потрясла его, ведь посетителей своего клуба он воспринимал чуть ли не как родных. Рядом расселись Терри Баккет, Эр-Джей и прочие друзья Колибри — музыканты, играющие в «Священном тисе». Появление Стива встретили неуместно радостными воплями.

— Ты как будто из мёртвых восстал, — неловко пошутила Вик, девушка Терри.  
Поздоровавшись со всеми, Дух сел рядом с Кинси. Они молчали, пока остальные тихо переговаривались между собой.  
— Спасибо, — Кинси благодарно улыбнулся Духу. — Не знаю, что ты сделал, но мне полегчало…  
— Всё будет хорошо, — уверенно заявил Дух. — «Тису» ничего не угрожает.  
— Я тебе верю, — кивнул Колибри. — Могу тебя чем-то отблагодарить?  
Дух улыбнулся и покачал головой: ничего не нужно.

Спустя час более-менее успокоившегося Кинси отправили спать, и все разъехались по домам. Некоторым предстояло явиться в участок для дачи свидетельских показаний, хотя никто ничего не видел.  
— Ты слышал, что сказал Терри? — спросил Стив, скосив взгляд на Духа, задумчиво разглядывающего людей, спешащих на работу.  
— М–м… нет, я Кинси успокаивал. Бедняга, он так переживает…  
Стив кивнул и продолжил:  
— Терри говорит, копы в замешательстве — девчонку убили так же, как и пацана Смитов. Сам он не видел, но по слухам, тела будто выпиты, но ран нет… это… это как с Аркадием случилось, да?  
Дух кивнул.  
— Это они.  
— Да, — Дух закрыл лицо руками, и глухо произнёс: — Они пришли сюда за мной.

Потрясение было так велико, что Стив едва не протаранил правым крылом тандербёрда соседский заборчик.  
— Что это значит?  
— Помнишь, тот сон…  
— Да, помню — твой сон и пацан этот убитый, а потом на холме ты увидел какую-то херню… вроде как их?  
— Да. Они показали мне смерть. Они… хотели, чтоб я отдал им свою жизнь, — Дух отнял ладони от лица и посмотрел в окно. Тандербёрд остановился перед его домом, охраняемом тайными знаками, и казавшимся Духу надёжным убежищем от всего плохого. Зря он думал, что бабушка преувеличивала, когда говорила, что спрятаться от зла невозможно…

Стив развернулся к нему, напряжённо ожидая продолжения.  
— Понимаешь, близнецы — не вампиры. Никто и… — Дух запнулся, едва не назвав Зиллаха, — и ему подобные — всего лишь другая раса, они такие же, как мы.  
Стив скривился, вспомнив зеленоглазого вампира. Причислять этого беспринципного мудака, погубившего Энн и множество других, к человеческому роду ему категорически не хотелось.  
— А близнецы… они действительно мертвы. Но они не пьют кровь. Ты ведь помнишь, что рассказывал Аркадий, и ты видел, что с ним стало…  
«Не только видел, ещё и ногами топтал», — Стив с отвращением вспомнил, как сорвал бессильную ярость и горе на том, что осталось от Равентона.  
— Они вытягивают саму жизнь. Иначе погибнут. Я слышал их мысли. Они долго путешествовали, охотясь по всей стране, но решили вернуться сюда. Они думают, что если выпьют меня, то смогут остановить распад. В последнее время им не везло с охотой, и они ослабли. Теперь они… насыщаются и готовятся прийти ко мне… Стив, они хотят убить тебя, — голос Духа дрогнул. — Их не интересует кровь, им нужны страдания. Это так ужасно… ужасно… — он тряхнул головой, и длинные выгоревшие до белизны волосы пологом закрыли его лицо, скрывая навернувшиеся слёзы.  
Стив снова обнял его, осторожно коснувшись обветренными губами виска.  
— Не бойся за меня, ты ведь знаешь, что я так просто не сдамся. Уверен, с ними справиться будет легче, чем… с теми. Может, эти уроды рассыплются от удара битой?  
Дух потёрся щекой о ключицу Стива и тихо, еле слышно прошептал:  
— Нет. Если б всё было так просто!.. Мы должны найти другой способ.

***  
Стив с сомнением наблюдал, как Дух роется в старом комоде. Что он там ищет? Амулеты и обереги?  
— Бабушка всегда говорила: у всего есть своё начало. Нам нужно его найти.  
— И как это нам поможет? — Стив не особо понял, о каком начале говорит Дух. Он вообще был не уверен, что у них что-то действительно получится.  
— Нашёл! — победно воскликнул Дух и потряс пыльной дорожной картой, закинутой на дно ящика после возвращения домой.  
— И что дальше? — Стив сел рядом с ним на пол, с плохо скрываемым любопытством наблюдая, как Дух расстелил карту и начал водить по ней пальцем.  
— Ну, дальше я попытаюсь найти то самое начало. Город, где они родились. Я видел его во сне.  
— И? — Стив никак не мог взять в толк, что же он собрался делать.  
— Когда они показали мне смерть, я кое-что узнал, но забыл… Только теперь вспомнил, — Дух был возбуждён, как после выступления, голубые глаза сверкали. — Они вроде как проговорились. Близнецы что-то хранят там, откуда родом. Я не знаю пока, что это, но оно поддерживает их жизнь, понимаешь?  
— Ну… в общих чертах, — пожал плечами Стив.  
— Есть, — указательный палец Духа замер на одной точке.

Холодок пробежал по спине Стива: «Зиллах, штат Вашингтон».

Дух прикусил губу. Неприятное совпадение. Непрошеное воспоминание о том, как нож легко вошёл в висок Зиллаха, дохнуло могильным холодом. «Я не хотел этого. Зиллах был плохим, но я не собирался его убивать. Я только хотел защитить Стива», — Дух понимал, что всё сделал правильно, но бремя убийства всё равно давило.

— За три дня доберёмся.  
Стив нахмурился. Всё происходящее было ирреальным, иррациональным — как в дешёвом ужастике. Вот так сорваться и поехать куда-то, не зная толком, зачем именно…  
— Сбережений нам хватит, — продолжил Дух, изо всех сил пытаясь отогнать воспоминания об убитом вампире. — Если будем сменять друг друга за рулём, доберёмся без остановок. Ну, почти…  
— Едем прямо сейчас? — смирился со своей участью Стив.  
Дух кивнул и принялся сворачивать карту.

***  
Тёмная, облачная ночь окутала Потерянную Милю, будто ватой. Всерьёз обеспокоенные убийствами горожане заперли двери на все замки, что не характерно для этого спокойного места, на улицах не было ни души. Молодёжь склонна к риску. Парней и девушек не запугаешь известием, что где-то поблизости рыщет маньяк в поисках новой жертвы, но посреди рабочей недели даже они притихли.

Близнецы облюбовали себе другой заброшенный магазин в том же квартале, что и «Священный тис». Полицейские прочесали весь город, но ничего не нашли — близнецы умели отводить глаза. Убийство мальчишки и девушки придало им сил. Зубы больше не шатались в дёснах, покрывшихся беловатым налётом, яркие волосы не вылезали целыми прядями, и кожа больше не походила на ветхий пергамент. Они вновь были прекрасны. Оставалось насытиться ещё немного, чтобы Дух не смог им навредить своей светлой силой.

Днём, лёжа на полуистлевшей куче одежды, они лениво целовались, вполголоса обсуждая, как будут убивать друга Духа — долго-долго, на его глазах. Это будет утончённый спектакль для избранного зрителя. А потом они выпьют и самого Духа — его чистота и дар сделают их совершенными. Близнецы мечтали о часе, когда смерть окончательно утратит власть над ними.

Сейчас они были веселы, возвращаясь с удачной охоты. Им попалась какая-то парочка, судя по номерам машины, не местная, опрометчиво остановившаяся потрахаться в леске за городом. Парня они выпили сразу. Ничего особенного — животный страх за себя, перешедший в ужас, и лишь слабый отголосок тревоги за спутницу. Девушку они прихватили с собой. Никто не видел, как они шли по заброшенным улицам, ведя жертву, впавшую от шока в ступор.  
— Не люблю цивильных блондинок, — скривился желтоволосый. — Они слишком банальные. Пресные, — он хихикнул.  
Красноволосый ухмыльнулся, таща девушку за верёвку, стягивающую руки:  
— Увы, тут тебе не Новый Орлеан и не Нью–Йорк. Ну ничего, мы здесь ненадолго.  
— А давай двинем в Европу? — желтоволосый изящно изобразил руками крылья самолёта. — Мы давным-давно там не были. Всё так изменилось!  
— Отличная мысль. Леди, прошу, осторожнее, тут порог.

Блондинка заплакала, но из плотно заткнутого шейным платком рта не донеслось ни звука. Близнецы усадили её на шаткий стул за старым кассовым аппаратом и крепко привязали заранее заготовленной бечёвкой. Жёсткие путы врезались в кожу до крови.  
— Отдохните, а мы пока приготовим вам гнёздышко, — близнецы церемонно раскланялись и, напевая что-то, удалились вглубь магазина. Темнота им не мешала — серебристые глаза видели так же хорошо, как днём.

***  
Выехав из Потерянной Мили, Стив гнал весь день. К вечеру у него невыносимо начало ломить шею, плечи и спину. Дух сменил его за рулём. Стив немного вздремнул, но яркие утренние лучи так и не дали отоспаться как следует. Он угрюмо смотрел на бесконечные поля, опустошённые уборочными работами, и очень надеялся, что Дух не слышит его мыслей.

Но Дух читал его, как открытую книгу. Ему не требовалось настраиваться, чтобы узнать, о чём думает Стив. Всё получалось само собой.  
Стив снова винил себя.

_После смерти Энн и убийства Зиллаха, Дух и Стив спали в одной постели, охраняя друг друга от кошмаров. Между ними установилась ещё более тесная духовная связь, не требующая физического выражения. Дух не понимал, что такого друзья находят в сексе. Он никогда ни с кем не спал, и не возникало желания попробовать — не интересно. Духу нравилось обнимать и целовать Стива, но в этом не было эротического подтекста. Он просто любил его. Духу казалось, что люди были бы гораздо счастливее, если бы не стесняли выражать свою любовь к другим. Всегда удивляло, почему проявление ненависти в порядке вещей, а нежность как будто табуируется. Стив нуждался в его любви, и Дух отдавал её, не прося ничего взамен._

_Год назад, когда они колесили от города к городу, Стив начал напиваться после каждого выступления, заливая свою тоску. Той ночью им пришлось заночевать на дороге. Они перебрались на заднее сиденье, как уже делали много раз до этого. Поцелуи Стива были неожиданно собственническими, слишком настойчивыми, с неприятной горечью, как будто боль его обрела вкус. Мозолистые от струн пальцы впивались в кожу до синяков. Дух позволил ему раздеть себя. Он был слишком растерян и не мог сказать «нет», ведь Стив нуждался в нём._

_Было больно и неприятно — как будто извалялся в грязи. Дух терпел, до крови закусив губу, стараясь не вскрикивать и сдержать слёзы. У Стива, нависшего над ним, был совершенно пустой взгляд, как будто душа покинула тело, механически двигающееся вперёд-назад. Неожиданно он вздрогнул, словно пришёл в себя, посмотрел на Духа и отшатнулся — осознание того, что сделал, было подобно пуле, выпущенной в рот и разорвавшей мозг. А в следующий момент Стив рыдал на плече Духа, всё ещё со спущенными штанами, не задумываясь, как нелепо это выглядит со стороны. Дух укачивал его, гладя по голове и захлёбываясь его раскаянием — горьким, как полынь._

_Наутро Стив почти ничего не помнил. В воспоминаниях сохранились лишь рваные образы. Ощущение вины смешалось с новой ненавистью к себе, он не понимал, почему Дух простил его и делает вид, как будто ничего не произошло. С тех пор Стив больше не прикасался к нему — будто боялся запачкать своими помыслами или снова причинить боль. Он решил вернуться к себе, как только они прибудут в Потерянную Милю, но струсил и остался. И Дух снова не укорил его, приняв всё, как есть._

Воспоминания Стива смешались с воспоминаниями Духа в единое целое, и он резко мотнул головой, отгоняя их.  
— Стив, не надо. Всё в порядке.  
Стив вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на Духа.  
— Ты и правда…  
— Не ненавижу тебя и не ненавидел, — успокаивающе улыбнулся ему Дух.  
Глаза Стива защипало от подступивших вдруг слёз, и он отвернулся.  
— Долбаный ветер…  
Дух потрепал его по спутанным волосам и сосредоточился на дороге.

***  
Конни, блондинка, похищенная близнецами, весь день пролежала в куче сваленных вещей, всё ещё пребывая в каком-то оцепенении. Она боялась вздохнуть, боялась шевельнуться. Жёсткая верёвка крепко стянула горло — импровизированная привязь. Ужасно хотелось есть, но она не смела попросить, чтобы её накормили.

Эти двое оказались близнецами. Она ещё ни разу не видела взрослых близнецов. Если бы не шок, она бы отметила, как они красивы, но теперь это не имело значения. Конни сжималась всякий раз, когда взгляды серебристых глаз, как будто лишённых зрачков, скользили по ней. Девушка очень надеялась, что кто-нибудь найдёт её и освободит. Она вдруг бритвенно-остро осознала, что любовник мёртв — эти двое что-то сделали с ним. Что-то страшное. Память милосердно стёрла подробности.

Близнецы пока не обращали на неё внимания — ещё были сыты её дружком. Они ласкали друг друга, лёжа на холодном полу, и строили планы, как славно поохотятся в Европе.

***  
Второй день, проведённый за рулём, выдался тяжелее предыдущего. К ночи Стив ощутил себя совершенно измотанным. Дух тоже устал, но путеводная нить, протянувшаяся в городок под названьем Зиллах, влекла его вперёд.  
— Всё, хватит, — Стив притормозил возле мотеля, увидев зазывный зелёный свет вывески «Есть места». Дух согласно хрустнул шейными позвонками.

Зарегистрировавшись и уплатив за номер, Стив предвкушал, что проведёт ночь в относительно чистой и не слишком жёсткой постели. Войдя в тесную, скудно меблированную комнату, Финн тут же завалился на кровать и принялся щёлкать пультом. Дух замешкался на пороге.  
— Опять что-то словил по астралу, или чем ты там пользуешься?  
Дух не ответил. Он стоял в дверях и пялился в центр комнаты.

_Том встал на табуретку, снял люстру с крюка, затем закрепил на нём верёвку и влез в петлю. За дверью послышался дробный стук каблуков — Марджи возвращалась после очередной истерики. Том дождался, когда она нажмёт на ручку двери и оттолкнулся. Табуретка с грохотом упала на пол.  
Том не хотел умирать. Он задумывал лишь попугать Марджи, изрядно вымотавшую нервы, но петля затянулась крепко. Верёвка врезалась в шею, в глазах потемнело от ужаса и недостатка кислорода. Том задёргался, но тщетно. Как сквозь вату он слышал визг Марджи._

Дух не моргая смотрел на призрачный труп мужчины, решившего проучить любовницу. Грузное тело медленно качалось, поворачиваясь против часовой стрелки.  
— Стив, поехали отсюда.  
— Что? — тот не поверил своим ушам.  
— Давай уедем отсюда, здесь труп.  
— Где? — Стив растерянно заозирался.  
Дух молча указал взглядом на люстру.  
— Но… — Стив хотел возразить, что нет там никакого трупа, разве что какой-нибудь мушиный, но всё–таки сдержался. Если Дух сказал, значит, так оно и есть. Да и резко расхотелось ночевать в номере, с невидимым висельником почти над кроватью.

Хозяин мотеля отказался возвращать уплаченные деньги, но Дух рассказал ему о повешенном и изумлённый мужик вернул всё, до последнего цента. Стив злорадно ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как раздражение на лице того сменяется удивлением и чем-то, похожим на опасливое благоговение.

***  
— П–пожалуйста, не делайте мне больно, — скулила Конни.  
— Ну что ты, что ты, мы не сделаем тебе ничего плохого, — издевательски улыбнулся красноволосый, небрежно потрепав её по голове.  
— Вместе или по очереди? — деловито поинтересовался брат.  
— Для начала давай по очереди.  
— Иди сюда, — желтоволосый потянул за верёвку, подтаскивая Конни к себе. — Не бойся, детка.  
Второй близнец смотрел, как брат опускается на колени позади девушки, неторопливо стягивает с неё шортики и расстёгивает свои узкие джинсы. Конни всхлипнула, когда желтоволосый вошёл в неё. Покрепче прижав девушку к себе, близнец прижался губами к её загривку.  
Никто, кроме бродячих собак, не слышал вопль Конни.

***  
Через два часа «Потерянные души?» наткнулись на маленькую семейную гостиницу. Свободным был только один номер.  
— Вот мы тупанули, — вздохнул Стив, поднимаясь по лестнице, — в том мотеле ещё три места оставалось, надо было просто попроситься в другой номер, и всё.  
— Не вариант, — отмахнулся Дух. — Я бы всё равно чувствовал Тома.  
— Н-да, не хорошо…

Стив отпер дверь и щёлкнул включателем. Комнатка оказалась гораздо уютнее, а кровать, со взбитыми подушками, так и манила.  
— Ну что, никаких удавленников?  
— Нет, — Дух облегчённо вздохнул и прошёл в номер.  
Стив сразу завалился на постель, а Дух, вооружившись купленной на заправке щёткой, отправился в ванную. Он открыл дверь и почувствовал, как сэндвич, съеденный на ужин, подкатывает к горлу.

С края ванны свешивалась белая-белая, до синевы, рука со вспоротыми венами. Само тело лежало под водой, смешанной с кровью и потерявшей прозрачность, но Дух уже знал, что это Лиззи — студентка, забеременевшая от однокурсника, капитана футбольной команды.

_Он бросил Лиззи, сказав, что она нагуляла ребёнка, но это было не так — Джек был её первым и единственным мужчиной. Вскоре все однокурсники знали об этом, а Джек рассказывал, какая она потаскуха. Лиззи сделала аборт, собрала вещи и поехала домой. Остановилась здесь на ночь и в припадке отчаяния убила себя._

Дух осторожно прикрыл дверь и вернулся в комнату. Он устроился на соседней кровати, погасил свет и закрыл глаза. Жизнь Лиззи развернулась перед ним во всех подробностях. Многие назвали бы её поступок идиотским, но Дух считал, что не вправе осуждать умершую. Это был её выбор, пусть и не правильный. Он попытался перекрыть этот назойливый поток образов и чужих чувств, но ничего не получилось. Лиззи умерла недавно и след, оставленный ею, был совсем свежим.

— Что–то не так? — сонно спросил Стив, разбуженный ворочающимся Духом.  
— Там, в ванной, девушка вены перерезала. Недавно совсем. Я не могу заснуть — стоит закрыть глаза, и я вижу её жизнь.  
— Бля, — Стив сокрушённо вздохнул и поднялся. — Надеюсь, мы найдём место, где обошлось без трагедий.

Женщина за стойкой регистратора была не слишком довольна, что её отвлекли от вязания. Узнав причину досрочной выписки, она сразу же вернула Духу деньги, и подсказала, где найти ближайший мотель.

***  
Стив хмыкнул, увидев на табло, что остался лишь один не занятый номер. Дух тяжело вздохнул, прося мироздание, чтобы им не попался очередной самоубийца.

Стив прошёл в номер и сел на одинокий стул, вытянув ноги.  
— Ну?  
Дух застыл на пороге, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Да ты издеваешься! — всплеснул руками Стив. — Что на этот раз?!  
Дух не ответил. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону соседней кровати и мелко подрагивал.  
— Эй, что случилось? — обеспокоенный Стив быстро подошёл к нему и легонько встряхнул. — Дух, эй, посмотри на меня!  
Взгляд того был полон страдания.  
— Поехали отсюда, Стив, пожалуйста!  
Стив кивнул и вывел Духа из номера. Тот не стал рассказывать, что видел, предоставив процедуру выписки Стиву. Деньги им, конечно, не вернули.

У Стива не было никаких сил вести тандербёрд и дальше. Он съехал на обочину и потормошил Духа за плечо.  
— Да очнись же. На тебе лица нет, что ты там такое увидел?  
Дух сжал кулаки и сбивчиво заговорил:  
— Их было пятеро и они… они делали с ней страшные вещи. Они не просто и-изнасиловали её, они её мучили… Понимаешь?  
Стив кивнул, нахмурившись.  
— Я это видел. Они насиловали её и издевались несколько часов, а потом задушили п…проволокой… Она глубоко вошла в горло… и к-кровь…  
— Господи, — Стиву стало не по себе. Не столько от зверства, сколько от того, что Дух это видел. — Но почему никто из других постояльцев не вызвал полицию?  
— Никто не слышал, — скорбно покачал головой Дух. — Девушка была немая.  
Стив передёрнулся. Уж слишком мерзко всё это было.  
— Постарайся поспать, — он открыл перед Духом дверцу и тот перебрался на заднее сиденье.  
— Не знаю, смогу ли я вообще заснуть… Этот кошмар до сих пор перед глазами…

Стив сел рядом с ним и обнял за плечи, осторожно коснулся губами уголка его рта и крепче прижал к себе.  
— Всё хорошо, я с тобой, слышишь?  
— Да, — Дух прикрыл глаза и потёрся щекой о щёку Стива, царапаясь о жёсткую щетину.  
— Поспи, ладно? — Стив бережно гладил его по спине и волосам, чувствуя, как он обнимает в ответ, прижимается теснее. — Я люблю тебя, Дух.  
Впервые Стив произнёс эту фразу опять же два года назад и с тех пор больше никогда не говорил ему об этом. Считал, что Дух и так об этом знает. Но сейчас был особый случай.  
— И я тебя люблю, Стив.  
Дух коснулся губами его шеи и уткнулся в плечо. Вскоре оба заснули, вымотанные дорогой и призраками.

***  
Конни глухо застонала, когда полуденное солнце прервало её тревожный сон. Она чувствовала себя разбитой и обессиленной. Наверное, от голода, но почему тогда так шатаются зубы? Она пыталась сфокусировать взгляд, но всё оставалось размытым. Она даже не могла толком разглядеть лица близнецов, склонившихся над ней.  
— Ещё на один раз хватит.  
Красноволосый скривился, оглядывая иссохшее тело блондинки.  
— Чувствую себя как в детстве: сначала съешь невкусное первое блюдо и только потом десерт.  
— Да уж, наша подружка выглядит сегодня не слишком аппетитно, — хихикнул брат, поднимая с пола выпавшие светлые пряди.  
— Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, — всхлипнула девушка. — Я никому ничего не скажу, правда!  
Близнецы звонко рассмеялись.

***  
«Зиллах, штат Вашингтон. Население — 2 694 человек. Добро пожаловать!»

Дух ободрённо прибавил скорость на въезде. Городишко оказался абсолютно заурядным и промозглые осенние сумерки не добавляли ему инфернальности. Стив был несколько разочарован. «Ну а что ты ожидал увидеть? Готические особняки и вампиров, терзающих добычу прямо на тротуаре? Памятник Зиллаху на центральной площади?»

— Так, мы на месте. Осталось понять, куда именно нам нужно.  
— Этот городишко меньше, чем за час объехать можно, — фыркнул Стив. — Обязательно найдёшь.  
— Надо спешить. Близнецы наверняка продолжают… охотиться.  
Стив нахмурился. Он как-то совсем не подумал, что за эти три дня ублюдки могли отнять жизни у кого-то ещё. Например, наведаться к их друзьям…

Дух сосредоточенно колесил по улицам, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Стив не мешал, глядя в окно. Городок был невыносимо серым. Не удивительно, что близнецы слиняли куда подальше, как только представилась возможность.

— Есть! — Дух аж подскочил на сиденье, и резко крутанул руль влево.  
— На что это похоже, когда ищешь дорогу?  
— Ну… — Дух наморщил лоб, пытаясь подобрать сравнение поточнее. — Это как если бы кто-то дёргал за нитку, привязанную к моему пальцу. Как-то так. Только нитка очень тоненькая, и может вот-вот оборваться.

Тандербёрд притормозил возле двух покосившихся от старости домишек. Дух вышел из машины и уверенно направился на заросший крапивой пустырь, расстилающийся за ними.  
— Вот гадство…  
— Что не так? — Стив пригляделся и увидел руины сгоревшего дома, заросшие сорными травами.  
— Здесь они жили. Но это не то место, не тайник.  
— Вот сукины дети, — Стив зло сплюнул под ноги и посмотрел по сторонам. — И что теперь делать?  
Дух склонил голову, как прислушивающийся пёс. Аура близнецов была слабой, едва различимой, но всё-таки место их помнило.  
— Поехали на кладбище.  
Стив запрокинул голову, посмотрел на зажёгшиеся в вышине звёзды, и попросил — у звёзд, Бога, мироздания или Абсолюта, — чтобы всё получилось.

***  
Близнецы выпили Конни до конца. Теперь она лежала у их ног высохшая и не нужная.  
— Ну вот ты и свободна.  
— Смерть — это просто.  
— Смерть — это легко.  
Близнецы засмеялись и, обнявшись, вышли в ночь. Теперь они готовы нанести визит Духу и его угрюмому дружку.

***  
Дух и Стив перелезли через кладбищенские ворота, испачкав руки в ржавчине, и осторожно побрели среди могил. Включать фонарик было рисково, но к счастью, хватало лунного света. Дух нервно сглатывал. Он помнил, как искал Энн в Новом Орлеане и ни за что не нашёл бы без помощи духа колдуна вуду, чьё надгробье так удачно подвернулось на пути. Но в этот раз он ясно чувствовал, куда нужно идти. Что-то тёмное и неприятное ждало впереди, тянуло к себе. И всё-таки он боялся, что нить оборвётся в решающий момент, и они останутся ни с чем.

Дух резко остановился, как будто налетев на преграду, перед заброшенным склепом, стены которого заросли мхом, а ангелы, упавшие с крыши, разбились о землю.  
— Здесь, — громко прошептал он.  
— Что–то мне подсказывает, это единственный склеп на всём кладбище, — тихо хмыкнул Стив.  
— Ну, близнецы любят выпендриться.

Стив толкнул дверь — та не поддалась, а засов намертво заржавел.  
— Чёрт, зря мы динамит не взяли, — фыркнул он.  
— Даже если бы он у нас был, мы бы не стали так делать — это неуважение к мёртвым, — наставительно сказал Дух, ощупывая стену. Временами сарказм он не улавливал.  
— А законы тебя не слишком волнуют? — улыбнулся Стив.  
Дух тихонько рассмеялся.

Они потратили ещё двадцать минут, ощупывая каждую стену, пока не почувствовали, что нижний блок, возле самого фундамента, поддаётся. Своротив его, Стив посветил внутрь фонариком.  
— Можно лезть, вроде бы никаких сюрпризов.  
Они протиснулись в узкий лаз и оказались в тесном помещении, сплошь затканном паутиной и пахнущем сыростью. На грубо обтёсанной гранитной плите стоял пыльный гроб.  
— Извините, придётся вас побеспокоить, — вздохнул Дух, ощупывая крышку.  
Стиву сделалось неуютно.  
— Вот же сволочи. И мёртвым покоя не дают.  
— Это директор школы, в которой они учились, — сообщил Дух. — Потом он стал мэром, и благодарные жители скинулись ему на склеп.  
— Хоть не при его жизни скинулись-то?  
— Не-е.  
Пересилив брезгливость, Стив зажал в зубах фонарик и помог Духу приподнять крышку, гвозди из которой были давно вытащены.

На выцветшей бархатной подушке лежал скелет в старомодном истлевшем костюме. В его скрещенные руки был всунут надёжно заклеенный чёрный пакет.  
— Мы должны это уничтожить.   
Дух потянулся за пакетом и тут же отпрянул, сжав виски. Из носа его хлынула кровь.  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — Стив выпустил из рук оглушительно хлопнувшую крышку гроба и схватил Духа за плечи, боясь, что тот вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
— Да, — слабо ответил Дух, переводя дыхание, и запрокинул голову. — Я не могу это взять почему-то. Но мы должны сжечь этот пакет.  
— Я попробую его достать, — Стив сдвинул крышку и осторожно вынул полиэтиленовый свёрток из костлявых пальцев.  
— Ещё раз простите, доброй ночи.  
Дух удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
— Что? Я тоже стараюсь быть вежливым.  
Дух слабо улыбнулся и шмыгнул носом.

— Надо торопиться. Лучше всего сжечь содержимое на пустыре, на месте дома.  
— Как скажешь.  
Стив обеспокоенно смотрел на Духа, стирающего кровь рукавом рубашки. Сам он ничего такого не почувствовал, прикасаясь к пакету. По ощущениям, там лежало что–то похожее на стопку видеокассет.  
— Странно, эта штука на меня не действует…  
— И хорошо, — Дух выбрался из склепа и принялся стряхивать с волос паутину. — Бьёт она больно.

Через десять минут «Потерянные души?» развели на пожарище костёр, и Стив вскрыл пакет. Внутри и правда оказались видеокассеты — порнофильмы, в которых при жизни снимались близнецы. А ещё там был толстый конверт, в котором лежали фото с эротических съёмок для журналов и их детские и школьные снимки, пожелтевшие от времени.

— Я, конечно, помню по твоему рассказу, что близнецы страдали нарциссизмом и зарабатывали на жизнь так, но… это точно то, что нам нужно? — Стив озадаченно вертел в руках пакет.  
— Точно. Это то, что от них осталось в мире живых. Они как бы проекция этих снимков. Уничтожив всё это, мы уничтожим их самих. Ну, в какой-то мере…  
— То есть?  
Дух подбросил ветку в огонь и покосился на фото, которое разглядывал Стив — обнажённые близнецы целовались на фоне ярко пылающего костра.  
— Ох, Стив, я не знаю, как толком объяснить... Это — физические носители. На них «отпечатаны» близнецы. Уничтожив снимки и видео, мы лишим близнецов телесности, потому что это — их личные экземпляры, они привязаны к ним, — сбивчиво принялся излагать Дух. — Они продолжат существовать… ну, как кошмар, пока существует хотя бы одна копия, но насовсем лишатся физического тела и больше никогда не смогут воплотиться. А потом исчезнут, когда придёт их срок.

Стив поднял глаза на Духа и усмехнулся. Взгляд карих глаз был чужим. Пламя костра отражалось в них кровавыми отстветами.  
— Знаешь, мне что-то не хочется уничтожать эти кассеты и фотки. Это же искусство, — Стив улыбнулся, обнажив зубы и, отбросив пакет в сторону, шагнул к Духу. — Давай лучше отвезём это домой, посмотрим и… повторим.  
— Эй, Стив, ты чего? — Дух попятился, едва не угодив в костёр. Похоже, близнецы позаботились о защите своих артефактов лучше, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Стив надвигался на него, вот-вот готовый броситься.  
— Прости, пожалуйста, — Дух размахнулся и врезал кулаком ему в нос.  
— Ай, б’ья! Оольно! — взвыл Стив, зажимая разбитый нос. — Какоо хера на тевя нашво? — прогнусавил он, непонимающе уставившись на Духа.  
— Извини, — Дух тронул его рукав. — Просто… этот пакет на тебя не хорошо влиял.  
Стив заозирался — где он, кстати? Пакет валялся в стороне, но Стив не помнил, как бросил его. Последнее, что память сохранила — он разглядывает снимок близнецов на фоне костра, а Дух пытается объяснить. Стив шмыгнул носом и стёр кровь. Видимо, он и правда впал в неадекват, раз Дух ему вмазал. Подняв пакет, он швырнул его в центр пламени:  
— Сдохните.

***  
Близнецы приближались к дому миссис Деливеранс, ведомые чутьём. Неожиданно они остановились, пронзённые невыносимой болью — как будто нечто сминало их кости и органы изнутри. Рты их свело в немом крике. Тела близнецов стремительно истончались и рассыпались. Холодный ветер подхватил серебристый пепел и развеял по спящему городу.

***  
Убедившись, что всё сгорело, Стив и Дух ощутили облегчение, будто гора с плеч свалилась.  
— Надеюсь, они больше никому не успели навредить, — сказал Дух, забираясь на переднее сиденье.  
— Ага. Они окончательно покинули этот мир?  
— Физически — да. А так… ну, может, напугают кого-нибудь в кошмарном сне, но не более того.  
Стив нервно рассмеялся и притянул Духа к себе. Тот крепко обнял его и тихо попросил:  
— Обещай мне, что больше не будешь изводить себя и...  
Стив осторожно коснулся губ Духа и выдохнул:  
— Обещаю.


End file.
